


Foreshadowing

by Stecayl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stecayl/pseuds/Stecayl
Summary: Robin worries about what she'll do in the upcoming battle.Whumptober Day 1: Shaky Hands





	Foreshadowing

She wakes up with her heart thundering again. She’s shaking, her hands, especially, those traitorous hands — she curls them into fist, digging her nails into her palm, but the pain isn’t enough to drown out what she remembers from the dream. Chrom, reaching for her, her own hand sending a bolt of lightning into him. The joy that Grima had felt — that _she_ had felt — at betraying him.  
  
It’s not your fault, Chrom had told her in the dream, in the prophecy of what was to come.  
  
He's curled up beside her now, in their bed, his head nestled against her shoulder; his hair brushes against her cheeks. She turns away from him — she can’t stay like this, in bed with him. She needs air, she needs to leave —  
  
“Robin?” Chrom’s voice is soft and concerned. He sounds alert, but then, a Shepherd is used to ambushes.  
  
She wants to escape. She owes him an answer.  
  
“I had the dream again,” she says, and she hates how her voice breaks. At least in the dark, he can't see her face.  
  
Chrom reaches for her and she flinches at his touch. She hears his intake of breath, and then his arms wrap around her, strong and sure. “You won’t hurt me.”  
  
His hands come up to her cheeks and he kisses her. She turns her head away. She hates the part of her that wants this, the part of her that wants his comfort — that's the part that's the most dangerous to him.  
  
“I could leave,” she says. “Morgan can be the tactician for the battle. He’s good enough — “  
  
“He’s not you.” She can feel the intensity of Chrom’s gaze on her. “You won’t hurt me, Robin. You’ll be ready for Validar this time.”  
  
"Why take the risk?" she asks. "It's your life we're talking about."  
  
His trust in her is unshakeable, when he should know by now that nothing is sure, especially not her. They both know so little about her, and faith and love aren’t enough in the end, not when the strategy’s bad. He should know this by now, except that she's never let him learn.  
  
"Robin," Chrom says, his voice firm. "I need you."  
  
And this time when he kisses her, it's desperate, as if he can make her believe him with the language of his body, as if he can anchor her to herself, and before she can think better of it, she kisses him back.  
  
They shouldn’t do this. He should rest before the battle tomorrow. She should leave him.  
  
Robin pauses in kissing him for just a moment to press him down onto the bedding. She runs her hands along his body. Even in the dark, her hands know him; they find him as familiar as they do herself. More familiar, maybe, since she doesn't know herself. His mouth is warm on hers, and he tastes like everything that is good and clean, and his arms wrap around her back to keep her close, to keep her safe --  
  
She’ll leave tomorrow. But tonight, she'll stay where she belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober.tumblr.com for the prompts
> 
> Originally posted on FFA: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/391363.html?thread=2301705155#cmt2301705155
> 
> Slightly but significantly altered. I embarrassingly put Validar when I meant Grima!


End file.
